orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Tall Men with Feelings
"Tall Men with Feelings" is the eleventh episode of the first season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 11, 2013. It was written by Lauren Morelli and directed by Constantine Makris. Synopsis The prisoners mourn one of their own and even a drunken Pornstache reveals surprising emotions; Larry gives a revealing radio interview. Plot Present While the inmates mourn over Tricia’s death, the prison staff are quick to make insensitive jokes about it. Realizing that the staff do not care about Tricia and that she will receive no funeral, Piper attempts to form a group to organize a memorial. When nobody shows up, Alex comforts Piper, although points out that Piper is angry that people are not mourning in the way she wants them to, which is selfish. She also points out that Piper didn't even know Tricia well, and asks with a slight edge to her voice if Tricia is more important than Alex's mom. Though the inmates did not want to plan a formal memorial, they did want to honor Tricia’s memory in their own special way. The tribes unite in spirit to bring food for a small party for Tricia's prison family; Chang brings oranges, Gloria brings nachos, Black Cindy and Poussey score a variety of snacks and, in addition, Poussey gives some of her own-brewed toilet hooch. Alex, Piper, Nicky, Norma, Sister Ingalls, Yoga Jones and Big Boo gather and talk about how Tricia kept records of everything she ever owed and was too good for prison. Elsewhere in the prison, Miss Claudette has been working on her appeal. She has her first ever visitor, Jean Baptiste, whom she has not seen in over ten years. She makes plans to spend time with him after her release, indicating she is optimistic that her appeal will be approved. Meanwhile, Bennett wants to get Daya out of prison on furlough in an attempt to cover his tracks, but later realizes that it will take longer than expected. During a boys’ night out at a sketchy dive bar, Mendez reveals to Bennett that he does not want to be treated like a piece of meat and he later unwittingly shares this with Daya. Red comes up with a plan for Daya to give Mendez the attention he wants, while also solving her pregnancy dilemma. Red, Gloria and Aleida encourage Daya plan to sleep with Mendez and say that he raped her, resulting in her pregnancy. The plan goes awry when she seduces Mendez and he uses a condom, pocketing it after they finish. Red tells her that she will have to do it again. As a result of attacking one of the teenagers from the Scared Straight program in an attempt to "faith-heal" her, Pennsatucky has been taken to Psych, and is restrained and sedated after not co-operating with the staff there. Back in the main prison, Piper slips on a patch of floor that Suzanne has varnished, and Suzanne helps her back to her bunk. During their conversation, Suzanne explains that psych is worse than the SHU, and Piper feels guilty about her role in getting Pennsatucky sent there. She confesses to Caputo, and Pennsatucky is later released back into the general prison population. On the outside, Larry scores an NPR interview with Maury Kind to discuss his relationship with someone who is in prison. He tells many of the stories that Piper had told him when she was first incarcerated, including Crazy Eyes obsessively pursuing Piper and how she was hesitant to sleep around Miss Claudette in fear of being murdered. The inmates listen to this radio show, and these two women are visibly upset with Piper. Larry does mention some of the more positive aspects of prison life, such as how women like Red take so much pride in their daily activities and how they truly take care of one another. As he is speaking, it appears that Larry realizes that Piper has been getting close to Alex again. Piper and Alex, who are listening to the show together, look at each other and Piper says that he knows. After a phone call between the two, Piper tells Larry that she does love Alex. In response, Larry finally confesses that Alex was indeed the person who named her in court, and is the whole reason that Piper is in prison. Larry then says he needs some time away from Piper, leaving their relationship status uncertain at the end of the episode. Flashback Alex Vause and Piper Chapman Through a series of flashbacks, the fight and breakup between Alex and Piper is revealed. Alex asked Piper if she wanted to go to Istanbul, but as a money laundering assignment rather than the vacation Piper was hoping for. As Piper is fed up, she decides to leave Alex and return home. While Piper is looking for her passport, Alex receives a phone call with news that her mother passed away. A devastated Alex assumes that Piper will come back with her for the funeral, even if it is just for friendly support, but Piper refuses, and leaves Alex all alone moments after she has found out the news. Galleries Present TBA Flashbacks TBA Memorable Quotes Black Cindy: Yo, what's your sign. Poussey: Yo. My sign is get your ass up and help me with this shit. Piper: Why do you always feel so inevitable to me? Alex: I heart you. "Come be my little spoon" - Alex Vause Alex: Who's Suzanne? Piper: Crazy Eyes Alex: Are you cheating on me and Larry with Crazy Eyes? 'Cause there is not room for the four of us Larry: Do you love her? Piper: No, that's... It's difficult Larry: Do you love her? Piper: Yes Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Taryn Manning as Pennsatucky *James McDaniel as Jean Baptiste *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Robert Stanton as Maury Kind *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Special Guest Stars *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Pablo Schreiber as George Mendez Co-Stars *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Maite Alina as Receptionist *Devon Anne Buchanan as Big Tits *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson *Sari Caine as Frizzy Bangs *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Benjamin Eakeley as Dr. Greg O'Brien *Lolita Foster as Elique Maxwell *Beth Fowler as Sister Ingalls *Mark Gessner as Ben Palmer (interviewee on Urban Tales) *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Susanna Guzman as Nurse *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Alysia Reiner as Natalie "Fig" Figueroa *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Nick Stevenson as Pete Harper *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Music * Navigation References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Piper's Flashback Category:Alex's Flashback Category:Articles needing quotes Category:Articles needing music